


Peaches

by effinsusie



Series: fruit of the day [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: 100 words exactly.  prompt: peaches
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: fruit of the day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673296
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/gifts).



The juices ran down her chin, followed the curve of her neck. 

The sticky substance threatened to encroach upon the glorious cleavage she shamelessly displayed, but Sesshoumaru would not allow it. 

Beginning at the divine divide, he ran his tongue decadently up the expanse of her bared throat. 

After loitering along her jawline, he ran it up her cheek and suddenly quickened his pace. 

Tracing across her lips - still glistening with the candy of nature - he discovered something so sweet... 

He briefly considered it could have something to do with the ripened peach the miko had enjoyed. 

He knew better...


End file.
